The present invention relates to a filter insert which is insertable in a sealing manner into a filter housing.
A filter insert of this kind is set forth in German Patent No. 92 09 362 U1. The filter insert has an accordion fold pack glued to a stabilizing strip along each of its longitudinal sides, each of the stabilizing strips being equipped with a gasket on the side facing toward the filter housing. The filter insert furthermore has a retention frame with longitudinal and transverse frame sections into which the accordion fold pack may be inserted. The end-edge sections of the accordion fold pack are inserted into receiving mechanisms in the retention frame.